Try
by Meghanav3
Summary: Brooke's been keeping a secret; can she keep it to herself? Or will her friends figure it out? What happens when they do?
1. Shake It Off

Try

_Summary_: Brooke's been keeping a secret; can she keep it to herself? Or will her friends figure it out? What happens when they do?

_Characters_: Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Nathan Scott, Haley James Scott and more.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own OTH or its characters. (Takes place between season 2 and 3. Like around Naley's wedding. Brooke and Lucas haven't officially broken up in the story, but there will be the issue with Peyton saying she has feelings for Lucas.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - "Shake it Off"<strong>

Brooke walked into school knowing everyone was going to be talking about her. How could they not, it had gotten around that she was pregnant. If only they knew the truth and one day they would, but for now she was the one everyone was talking about. Normally she didn't mind, because she could handle herself, it was just this time. She just didn't want to be that girl this time. She walked over to her locker and there was Lucas standing there waiting for her.

"Can we talk?" Lucas asked her.

"So you can tell me about more times you kissed Peyton?" Brooke snapped. She had moved past that, slightly. She just wanted to continue to use it for a reason to ignore and not talk to Lucas. Brooke turned to her locker and opened it. He started to go through it as if she was looking for something.

"I told you it didn't mean anything," Lucas said to her. "She thought she was dying. I love you Brooke."

"Sure didn't look like nothing at the hospital," Brooke said. She slammed her locker closed and walked away, Lucas following not far behind.

"Nathan, Rachel and Copper were in the hospital. She was just as worried as the rest of us," Lucas said to her. Brooke stopped and turned back to him.

"I'm sure the two of you were comforting each other," Brooke snapped. "We're really just fooling ourselves."

"Brooke," Lucas said.

"Just don't Lucas okay," Brooke said to him. She turned to start to walk away again.

"What about the baby?" Lucas asked her. Brooke stopped once again. She turned and moved closer to Lucas.

"I told you Lucas, I'm not pregnant," Brooke said to her. "You can believe me or not, but I'm not pregnant. You and I are in just two different place."

"You are putting us in those places," Lucas said to her.

"No we put ourselves in those places," Brooke said. She turned and once again started to walk away. Just as she turned the corner there coming from the other way was Dan Scott. Brooke stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ms. Davis," Dan said with a smile. Lucas walked up behind Brooke and glared at him.

"What are you doing here Dan?" Lucas asked.

"You haven't heard?" Dan asked.

"Heard what? You're stepping down as Mayor and throwing yourself in front of a bus?" Brooke snapped. She didn't know why she even said those words, but they just come out.

"Feisty," Dan said. "I'm honoring Nathan with an award at tonight's game."

"Of course you are," Lucas said. "Anything to try and stay in his life."

"He recused two people Lucas, even I figured you'd be happy for him," Dan said before walking away.

"I can't stand him," Lucas said.

"I got to…" Brooke said before taking off. Lucas stood there, unsure of what had just happened. Before he had a chance to go and see if he could find Brooke, Nathan and Haley walked up to him.

"Hey Luke," Nathan said.

"You hear what Dan's doing?" Lucas asked him.

"What now?" Nathan asked.

"He's honoring you at tonight's game," Lucas said to him.

"That's wonderful news," Haley said. She knew Nathan's was having a tough time dealing with everything, but she was happy he was being honored for his heroism.

"He just wants to prove to everyone he's a stand up guy," Nathan said. He couldn't understand why anyone would think he was a hero. He didn't save anyone.

"He's just trying to do something nice for his son," Haley said. "You are a hero Nathan."

"I don't feel like one," Nathan said.

"You might not, but you jumped in that water to save them," Lucas said. "You couldn't waited, but you didn't. That's pretty heroic."

"He's right," Haley said. At the time she wish he hadn't gone in to save them. She didn't think they'd all be standing here like this in that moment. She was glad they were all safe and okay.

"Can we talk about something else?" Nathan asked, wanting to move on from the subject.

"Have you talked to Brooke?" Haley asked. Lucas and Brooke had told her about the issues they had been facing with each other. She refused to pick sides, but she did hope they could work it out.

"Yes," Lucas said. "Didn't go so well. She seems to think we are in two different places."

"I'm sorry," Haley said. "She just needs some time. You just need to be patient with her."

"I just need her to know I'm not giving up," Lucas said. "She's who I want to be with. I just wish she could see that."

"Maybe I can help you out," Haley said. They both knew what that meant.

"Haley," Nathan said.

"I'll figure it out, all you will have to do is show up," Haley said. "It will be perfect." Haley said before talking away. Nathan and Lucas turned and looked at each other.

"You want this?" Lucas asked.

"She's on her own," Nathan said. "I'm sure Haley could get you a conversation with Brooke longer then you've had before. The trick is not stick your foot in your month."

"Funny," Lucas said.

"Brooke, just who I wanted to see," Haley said she walked into the classroom. Luckily no one was in the classroom yet, so it was just Haley and Brooke.

"Is everything okay?" Brooke asked her.

'Yeah," Haley said. "But I was hoping maybe you and I could talk after the game tonight?"

"Okay," Brooke said a bit confused.

"I just rather talk away from school and Nathan," Haley said. "I can talk to Karen and we can talk to her Café."

"Yeah," Brooke said. "Whatever you need. You know I'll be there."

"Thank you Brooke," Haley said. She pulled her into a hug. "I swear they won't be for too much longer."

"It's okay," Brooke said as she pulled away from the hug. "People are going to say what they want to say. I'm just not going to let it bother me."

"I know this can't be easy," Haley said to her.

"Easier," Brooke said softly so not to be heard. "A lot has happened in the past couple of weeks, we just need to find a way to move on."

"If only it was that easy," Haley said to her.

"You're Haley and Nathan, everything works out for you two," Brooke said. "We just watch you two get remarried. "

"You act like we're some romance destined to be together," Haley said with a laugh.

"You aren't?" Brooke said with a small laugh. "You could have fooled me. You've been through so much already and you are still together. Have faith."

"What about you and Lucas?" Haley asked

"That's not a happy ending," Brooke said. "Before you say anything, it's more complicated then I have let on. I don't want to get into it right now."

"Okay," Haley said. "I don't think you should give up on him just yet." Before Brooke could say another word Nathan and Lucas walked into the classroom, followed by the rest of the class. Brooke took her seat and sat there staring at the board.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>: Still working on the other one, but while I was looking up some info for it this idea popped in my head. It's a story I've kind of been wanting to see, but haven't seen. Decided to try my hand at it. We shall see how this goes. By the ay there will be no Derek or rather no psycho Derek. One major hint the secret is not that she is in fact pregnant. I am sticking with the show having everyone think it's Brooke, but it's really Haley._


	2. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

**Chapter Two - "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark"**

"We're going to do what we do every game," Brooke said her cheerleading squad. This was the first game since Rachel returned to school and everything had gone down with her and Peyton. She just wanted to get through the night and not think about the past.

"And what would that be Brooke?" Peyton said coldly. She didn't want things to turn out the way they did, she told Brooke to be honest with her. If she knew it would back fire this much, she wouldn't have said anything. "You hitting on every guy that breathes?"

"You must have me mistake for you, the boyfriend stealing two face bitch," Brooke said. She tried to hide how Peyton's words affected her with deflection. She just needed to get through the night.

"Guys," Haley said stepping in and stepping between the two.

"As I was saying," Brooke said. "These are the last games of the year. So we need to make them count. So cheer louder and cheer more. We want to make sure they win the State Champions. So lets got out there and cheer like we've never cheered before." They all headed out to the gym and got into their positions. Brooke in the center with Haley on her right followed by Peyton and Rachel on her left followed by Bevin.

"You're still okay with meeting up after the game right?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Yeah," Brooke said to her.

Not long after the night had started. Dan had given Nathan his award, much to Nathan's dislike, than the game start. As the game got underway things were starting out good. The team was doing well and they were winning. Sometime before half time it all feel apart. By the time Half time rolled around they were down by 5 and Whitney wasn't too happy.

Everything picked up again when the boys came back onto the court. Skills, who was added to the team after Lucas had stepped down, was put on the court and was scoring most of the points. Between Nathan and Skills the team was sure to win the game and that was just what they did. After celebrating the win with the fans and fellow teammates, the team headed back to get changed while the girls packed up their cheer bags.

"I was worried there," Haley said to Brooke. "I really didn't think they'd win the game."

"You doubting the Ravens?" Rachel said. "Or you doubting Nathan?"

"Rachel," Brooke said.

"I just feel he's so distracted and I don't know what to do," Haley said to her.

"If you rather go home we can talk another night," Brooke said. She honestly just wanted to go home. Thankfully she was able to find a place on short notice after she moved out of Peyton's house. Rachel had offered Brooke to stay with her, but Brooke had to reasons to why she said no.

"No, Nathan and I can talk later," Haley said. "There are some things I rather talk to you first, before bringing them up to Nathan."

"Of course Haley," Brooke said. Just then the guys started coming back out on to the court. Bevin went running over to Skills, wile Nathan and Lucas walked towards Brooke and Haley. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and gave her a kiss. "I'll just meet up with you in a bit," Brooke said before taking off.

"I should go," Haley said. "I need to work a few things out. Lucas I will see you later and Nathan great game." Haley said. She game him one last kiss before running off.

"Why am I suddenly worried," Lucas asked. The two took off as well.

* * *

><p>Brooke walked out of the building and headed right for her car. As she was walking she was stopped by Dan Scott. Brooke tried to ignore him and continue to her car, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.<p>

"Don't touch me," Brooke said ripping her arm from his hand.

"I just want to tell you what a good job you did cheering for the Ravens," Dan said to her. "They are lucky to have cheerleaders like you."

"Go to hell," Brooke said. She walked over to her car and opened the door throwing her stuff in the back seat. She got into the front seat and as she was about to close the door Dan put his hand on it and stopped it. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"I can't comment on what a good job you're doing?" Dan asked.

"I don't know what you want, but just leave me alone," Brooke said. She hated having Dan so close to her. She wanted to just close the door on him and run him over.

"You have a good night then Ms. Davis," Dan said. He took his hand off her door and walked away. Brooke closed the door and locked it, before starting to cry. She quickly recomposed herself; wiping the tears away and making it look like she never cried before pulling out and driving away. She wanted to forget the past, but it always had a way of coming back.

* * *

><p>Lucas walked into the café and there was Haley setting up a table with two plates and flower in the center. Lucas was still unsure of this, but he figure Haley knew what she was doing. If it got him a chance to talk to Brooke without her walking away or someone interrupting, then it be worth it. He didn't want lose Brooke not yet. He would do whatever he needed to, to prove that he was the one for her.<p>

"I'm almost done," Haley said and she walked into the back

"Haley," Lucas started to say.

"No need to thank me," Haley said as she walked back into view. This time she was holding a radio and placed it on the counter. "By the end of tonight Broke will know you don't plan on giving up on her."

"Or could end badly," Lucas said. "I do thank you for all you are doing Haley, but ambushing Brooke like this. I don't want her mad at you too."

"Don't worry about Brooke and I. She knows I'm just trying to help out my best friends," Haley said to him. She walked over to him. "Just let it play out."

"I'm really lucky to have you as a friend," Lucas said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know," Haley said with a laugh.

Brooke pulled up to the café and when she got there she saw through the window Haley and Lucas. She couldn't believe Haley would set her up like this, but at the same time she thought it was clever on Haley's part. Brooke got out of the car and headed into the café. Once she entered Haley and Lucas turned to face her.

"This would be my cue to leave," Haley said. She grabbed her bag and started to leave.

"I hope you know I will get you back," Brooke said as Haley left. Brooke turned back to Lucas and just looked down. She didn't know what to say, part of her just wanted to leave. He chose to come in and now she needed to find out what he needed to say.

"I'm glad you could come," Lucas said not sure what to say. He had so much he wanted to say and yet couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"I thought Haley needed to talk to me," Brooke said. "Things haven't been easy for her and Nathan. I'm just trying to do what I can."

"Haley's lucky to have you has a friend," Lucas said. "I'm glad she has you to talk to."

"She still has you," Brooke said. "It's just…."

"Easier to talk to you then me," Lucas said finish her sentence. "I'm not up set. I'm just glad she's talking to someone, she sometimes bottles things in."

"Or tries to help out to avoid things," Brooke said using what Haley did for them as an example.

"She's not the only one," Lucas said.

"I now what Haley is trying to do, but I don't know what it can do," Brooke said. "We've been fooling ourselves for a while now Lucas. I said what I needed to say at the wedding and don't feel there is anything left."

"To say or between us?" Lucas asked her.

"Both," Brooke said. "We are going in two different directions and we shouldn't be trying to make this work when it's not."

"Brooke you can't mean that," Lucas said. "We should be trying to make this work. I told you I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. I don't care how long I have to wait or how much I have to prove it to you, but I will prove it too you."

"I should go," Brooke said. She turned and started to leave, but just before she left Lucas grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Brooke," Lucas said softly to stop her. Brooke ripped her arm away from him and moved over. "I'm sorry." Lucas said thinking he hurt her when he didn't mean too.

"I really should go," Brooke said before rushing out of the café.

"Brooke," Lucas called out after her, but she was already gone.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter. So now maybe you can see a bit of where it might be going. more coming soon.<p> 


	3. Not Alone

**Chapter Three - "Not Alone"**

Haley walked over to Lucas as soon as she saw him at his locker. She head to know how this went last night and was hoping they went well. Seeing how he didn't see Brooke in this morning, she was hoping the two spent most of the night together.

"So how did it go?" Haley asked.

"No well," Lucas said. He turned his attention away from his locker and to Haley. "She said we were fooling ourselves and just left."

"Did you try to stop her?" Haley asked.

"Yeah and she freaked out at me," Lucas said. "Has Brooke been asking strange as of lately?"

"Besides her and Peyton at each other throats not really," Haley said. "She's always been there to listen to me, but now that I think about it she does seem a bit off. A lots also happened so we are all kind of reeling."

"This was different," Lucas said. "I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving and she acted like I was hurting her. It doesn't feel right."

"Maybe you should talk to Brooke about it. She could have hurt herself, she has been pushing us hard n practice," Haley said.

"If you see her, just let her know I want to talk to her," Lucas said. "This time no games."

"Of course," Haley said. "I haven't seen her yet, which isn't like her."

* * *

><p>Brooke laid in her bed trying to fall back asleep, which was more impossible these days. Sleep seemed like something she never got anymore, and was forever grateful she could pull off acting like she got plenty of sleep. She didn't want to remember it and she didn't want to think about it, but ever time she closed her eyes it was there. He was there. She tossed and turned in her bed hoping for maybe just a little bit more sleep, not caring she was already late for school. She deserved a sick day or six. Se was finally able to find a comfy position in her bed and she slowly started to drift back to sleep.<p>

"_Thank you for the ride Mr. Scott," Brooke said. She had just wanted to get away and forget everything was happening. Lucky for her Haley allowed her to use the apartment for the night. Nathan was told to stay over night and Haley wasn't going to be leaving her side. _

"_No problem at all. Happy I could help," Dan said. Brooke got out of the car and opened the back seat. She was to busy trying to gather up all the stuff she needed to bring into the apartment to see Dan had gotten out of the car. She turned around and there he was, she let out a small scream and dropped everything. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."_

"_I just didn't expect to see you right there," Brooke said to him. He was honestly starting to freak her out. "I should get going." Brooke tried to move away from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. _

"_You're not going anywhere," Dan said._

A loud bang jolted Brooke awake. She didn't know what it was, but would be forever grateful to it. She then heard the banging again and realized it was her door. She slowly got out of bed, put on a rob and went to the door. When she opened it Peyton was the last person she expected to see.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked. She didn't want to come out and say thank you for knocking on my door, but she was. Then there was the whole she wanted to slap Peyton ever time she saw her.

"I saw you with Dan last night," Peyton said as she walked into the apartment. Brooke closed the door and turned to Peyton.

"I don't know what you think you saw, but you clearly need your eyes checked," Brooke said trying to hide the panic. He mind started racing what if Peyton knows. What if she is going to try and use it against me? What if she tells everyone?

"I know what I saw and it was less then reciprocated," Peyton said to her. "So why was Dan talking to you?"

"Why should I know?" Brooke said. 'To make sure I keep my month shut.' Brooke thought to herself. "The rumors going around maybe he heard and wanted to make sure history didn't repeat itself."

"It is?" Peyton asked.

"I'm not pregnant," Brooke said to her. "It's just a rumor."

"Or is it that it's not Lucas' and you don't want him to find out," Peyton said coldly. She really did what to find out what was happening with her friend, but couldn't just come out and say it.

"Why are you even here?" Brooke snapped.

"I told you I saw you with Dan and want to know what that was," Peyton said even though she wanted to say, 'you're my friend and I'm worried about you."

"And I told you," Brooke said. "He was just giving me a hard time about the stupid pregnancy rumor."

"No you said you thought it was, that's not really an answer," Peyton said.

"I don't really owe you one," Brooke said to her. "You can leave now."

"You might not think you owe me an explanation, but sooner or later you will need to explain it to Lucas," Peyton said to her.

"Lucas and I are done," Brooke said. She knew she had told him, but he wasn't so willing to accept it. "So I don't owe him anything either."

"You can say it, but you're only trying to convince yourself about that one," Peyton said before she left. Brooke walked over and locked the door. She hated how Peyton was right, but she was going to make sure it wasn't true. No matter how much it would hurt in the end.

* * *

><p>After Peyton left Brooke's apartment she went straight to school. She knew he was late, but she didn't care. She more wanted to know what was going on with Brooke and help her out, but she knew their friendship wasn't what it used to be. She didn't care what Brooke said to her, she wasn't going to just walk away. She'd just pretend she would. She knew Brooke wouldn't and Brooke was always there for her. She needed to do this for her friend. Peyton was glad it was a study period and went straight to find Lucas. She found him in the gym shooting some hoops.<p>

"Funny I thought you quit basket ball?" Peyton said as she walked into the gym. Lucas stopped and turned to face Peyton.

"Just tossing the ball around," Lucas said. "I didn't think you were even in school today anyways."

"I had to do something." Peyton said. She walked closer to Lucas, knowing this wasn't going to be easy to tell him. "I actually went to see Brooke."

"She didn't show up today," Lucas said. "Haley set up this dinner for us last night and Brooke ran out. I was thinking about going to talk to her, but at the same time she's trying really hard to push me away."

"You feel if you go over to see her, you'll just continue to push her away," Peyton said seeing where he is coming from. "You should see her."

"Here I figured you'd tell me to back off and let her come to me," Lucas said.

"Normally I would say that," Peyton said. "In fact I could say a lot of things that could help your case, but right now I don't think they will."

"I'm a loss cause right?" Lucas said.

"No," Peyton said. "I think Brooke is pushing you away not because she wants to break up but because she doesn't want you in her life. Some is going on with Brooke and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"What do you mean?" Lucas said. He started to remember last night and how Brooke had pulled away from him as if he hurt her and rushed out of the café.

"I saw her with Dan last night after the game," Peyton said to him. "It's just something about the interaction between the two didn't feel right. I went to asked Brooke about it and she couldn't come up with a good enough lie."

"You think something is going on with Brooke and Dan?" Lucas asked her.

"I don't know," Peyton said. "I just know when you bring up Dan she tries to change the subject. Brooke hates me right now and with good reason, I just… I need to know she's okay."

"I'll talk to her," Lucas said. "Brooke won't hate you forever and I think she's angry with both of us really. I know she'll be thankful you were there for her."

"Just let me know okay," Peyton said before walking out of the gym. Lucas stood there wondering if what Peyton was saying was the truth, or if they were just seeing things because Brooke was hurting from being hurt once again by the two of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>: Wasn't going to post it, but said why not it's finished. You get a bit more into what is going on. We have are first person to make mention and who do they go too? More to come._


End file.
